Just Asking
by Nicole.Mitchell
Summary: An additional scene from the episode 'Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashisensei's True Face' What if Sakura went to the training grounds later that evening and met Kakashi there? Kakasaku


**Just Asking  
**

Summary: An additional scene from the episode 'Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi-Sensei's True Face!'What if Sakura went to the training grounds later that evening and met Kakashi there?

* * *

**Hikaru:** Hi everyone! I know I'm new to this site, so please be gentle with me. This is my first fanfiction that I wrote a few years ago, so...well, please read and review. Well, anyway, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. However, I do own this scene. And oh, how I wish, Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. She was really annoyed that Kakashi had been wearing a mask under a mask. She had to admit though... it had been amusing when he had revealed this little thing to them. 

After she had parted ways with Naruto and Sasuke, she had decided to go train a little. After all, if she ever wanted to catch up with them, she had to train a lot more than she had been. Slowly she made her way to the training ground, smirking when she saw the three poles sticking out of the dirt. Just seeing them reminded her of the good old days, before the Chunin exams.

_Naruto was such an idiot then. I can't believe what a loser he was. _She thought with a laugh as she walked past them.

**_But he was good for a laugh. _**Inner Sakura reminded her.

_True._

Sakura saw the place where Sasuke had been trapped by their sensei and laughed again. As she went to the spot where she wanted to train, she kept having flashbacks to better days. Days before Orochimaru.

_...Orochimaru... He's a horrible person, snake, or whatever he is._

_**You have to admit, he was worth something, wasn't he?**_

_Yeah... If it wasn't for him, I'd still be hanging all over Sasuke. Thanks to him, I know my true feelings..._Sakura thought as she stopped walking. "Alright, I'm ready," she said aloud as she started to train.

-Three hours later-

Sakura breathed heavily, staring up at the sky as she continued to practice her chakra control. She hadn't even noticed that it was getting dark yet, or for that matter, cold.

"Sakura."

The voice cut through the air like a kunai, breaking her concentration and bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned, startled, holding a kunai knife ready in order to attack. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was, and instantly lowered the weapon.

"Kakashi-sensei, you scared me. What are you doing out here this late?" She asked him, smiling. _Late?! When did it get this late?_ She wondered.

The man shrugged as he took a step toward her. "I could ask you the same thing. You missed dinner."

The kunoichi stared blankly at him for a few seconds before realization dawned on her. "Oh god! I forgot that we were supposed to meet at Ichiraku... Sorry Sensei. I guess I was just really wrapped up in training."

"Why were you working so hard?" Kakashi asked as he took another step toward her.

"Uh... well, I'm not nearly as strong as Naruto or Sasuke. I need to catch up for the next Chunin exams..." Sakura looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing, although she didn't have the courage to ask.

Kakashi stopped walking and gave her a piercing stare with his visible eye. "So you were training by yourself then?"

Sakura nodded, shifting nervously under his gaze. "Yeah... Who else would I train with? Sasuke's already training with you, and Naruto's training with someone too..."

"You could have asked me you know." Kakashi said, almost coldly.

This statement caused Sakura's eyes to widen. "You wouldn't have said no?" She asked, startled by this.

"No, of course not."

"I'm... I'm sorry Sensei... I thought you would... when I heard you had refused to train Naruto, I just assumed..." She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Kakashi sighed, moving the final few steps to stand inches away from her. "Sakura... Never assume that I won't do something for you." Sakura's heart beat faster at this, a blush forming on her cheeks. Was he going to say what she hoped he would? "After all, you are my star student."

Almost instantaneously, her heart dropped, although she'd never admit to being disappointed by his answer. "Thank you Sensei. I'm...glad you think so highly of me, although I know I need to train more. That's why I lost to Ino in the first round."

"Sakura, just don't overdue it, okay? If you ever need help with something, feel free to ask me."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei. I will. Thanks..." Sakura said with a smile, her heart beating faster. "Um... I do have a question for you..."

"Yes? What is it?" Kakashi asked, his interest obviously peaked.

The kunoichi bit her lower lip in thought, or nervously, or possibly both before speaking. "Sensei...why didn't you show us what was behind your mask?"

"Oh, that? It wasn't the right time." Kakashi said, his answer just as mysterious to her as he was.

"Right..time? Um...sensei? When is the right time?"

Kakashi thought for a bit before answering. "When I'm with just the right person and only that person."

Once again, Sakura felt her heart start beating faster than normal.

_**CHA! So ask him! It's got to be you Sakura!**_ Her inner self told her. She knew she was right, although she didn't want to get her hopes up. However, it couldn't hurt too much to ask.

"Kakashi-sensei... will you...show me your true face?" She asked, her green eyes staring up at him hopefully.

The jounin stared at his student before smiling behind his mask. "Maybe someday Sakura." He told her, reaching out to place his hand gingerly on her pink head.

Sakura blushed deeply, her eyes widening. "O-Okay... I'll wait until then... Thank you Kakashi... " She left the -sensei off, hoping he would get her point. With that, she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips to his clothed cheek before pulling away. "See you later Kakashi! I'm going to go home now." She smiled at him one last time before turning on her heels and running away, leaving her very embarrassed teacher.

_Hn...that was not what I expected... Sakura...is cute, but for her to kiss me like that... Hmm...maybe she actually likes me... No. Bad Kakashi. Stop thinking like Jiraiya._ Kakashi continued with his thoughts, staring at the spot where his student had been standing less than a minute before. He wondered if he would ever understand why his heart felt like it was about to explode. For some reason, he doubted it.

* * *

**Hikaru**: I'm contemplating writing a sequel...although I'm also contemplating fixing this one... Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
